Hellan LeeAnna
by RedbowSofia
Summary: It's the sequel to 'where Natalia' I would say read that first. Natalia & Horatio had a mistaken night together that just wanted to forget about. But what happens when that mistake lead to Natalia being pregnant? *i suck at summary's * hurt/comfort/ also!


**A/N: Here the first chapter of Hellan Leeanna :) Everyone who wanted this story to happen yeah :)) Now the _Italics _for the chapters are the beginning years (a lot of chapters are way back so a lot in the story) Just pertend that Nick and Natalia where married for a while.. and if you haven't read Where's natalia I would recommend that you do.**

**Summary:**

_A mistake..._

_Natalia was crying on her couch; the guy who she loved,fell in love with had cheated on her. Why in the hell would he do that? Nick and Natalia would fight al the time. She didn't know what to say what to do it was like she was dead inside. Horatio was coming over she understood him more.. Finally there was a knock at the door._

"_Come in!" Natalia yelled. _

_Horatio opened the door; he peeked over at Natalia who was crying on the couch. He took off his glasses and sat down on the couch next to her. She fell into his arms cring; he slowly put his around her. _

"_What's wrong?" Horatio questioned._

"_He...He...he...cheated on me" Natalia cried._

_Horatio wondered why a man like Nick would cheat on Natalia; Nataila is a wonderful,pretty,smart, beautiful girl. That posssiby any boy would drull all over her if they would ever get the chance. _

"_It's okay" Horatio said._

"_Why would he do that to me?" Natalia asked._

_Horatio couldn't even possiby give her a straight answer; Horatio would kill to have a life with Natalia... Nick would possibly kill hm if he found out. _

"_I don't know Natalia" Horatio said. _

_It was so upsetting watching Natalia cry her eyes out in front of him; Horatio felt like he was going to cry as well. _

_Natalia felt as if her heart was torwn into to pieces and shattered on the floor. "Why would he do this to me?" Natalia thought. She was in love with him now it's like she can't even look at his pictures. At least there was one person in the world who was there for her. _

"_I'm falling apart.." Natalia cried. _

"_Your going to be okay" Horatio said, _

"_I feel like i've been split into two.." Natalia said, _

"_I'm sorry" Horatio said. _

"_Don't be sorry" Natalia said. _

_Horatio grabbed Natalia; he kissed her. Natalia kissed him back.. after a minute of so she pulled away from him. _

"_I...I..i can't do this" Natalia said._

"_He did it to you?" Horatio asked. _

"_You have a point" Natalia said. _

_Natalia kissed him; it went on for a few seconds.. they started taking clothes off. Heading torwards the bed room. Natalia went onto the bed; Horatio took the rest of his clothes off. They countinued to kiss.. thing lead to things..._

_next morning..._

_Natalia woke up to the sound of her phone rining.. she thought it was just a dream she had beig with Horatio. She got up; she was naked had to clue what was going on.. She looked right next to her; there was her boss Horatio Caine laying in her bed... that was no dream. _

"_Hello?" Natalia whispered. _

"_We have a crime scene," Calleigh said._

"_I'll be there in a half an hour" Natalia said, _

"_Have you seen Horatio?" Calleigh asked. _

"_He's here getting coffee" Natalia hung up the phone._

_Natalia reached down on the floor and grabbed her bra and underwear.. hurried up put that on changed into some new clothes.. she went over to Horatio and started shaking him. _

"_Horatio!" Natalia yelled._

_Horatio popped up. Looking around he saw Natalia and just smiled at her. _

"_You need a minute to get changed?" Natalia asked. _

"_Yeah good idea" Horatio said._

_Natalia walked out of the room; she went to the bathroom, Brushed her teeth; did her hair and make up.. By the time she was done. Horatio was finished.. he was in the hummer waiting. Natalia grabbed everything and headed out the door._

"_You know people are going to wonder" Horatio said._

"_You know what we did it's not like we where drunk" Natalia said. _

"_Let's not say anything to anybody okay?" Horatio asked._

"_It's a secret with me." Natalia said. _

_Calleigh;Eric and Ryan looked over only to see Horatio wearing the same cothes as yesterday. _

"_Ryan! Horatio would never do that any way he got his house worked on.." Calleigh said. _

"_Oooooo! Well exuse me!" Ryan said. _

"_Ass" Calleigh whispered._

"_Where you want me to prossess?" Natalia asked. _

_Eric lead her to where they needed to prosses the crime scene. Calleigh walked over to Horatio; he wondered what Calleigh needed._

"_So what's up with you and Natalia?" _

"_I just slept on her couch" Horatio said. _

"_Oooo" Calleigh said. _

_Calleigh was very touchy at the way that everyone was going; she didn't want anythig to happen to happen to any of her friends they had the best time together.._

_Horatio just wanted to forget all about what happened last night... it was so hard not to forget what happened. He pretty much is helping natalia cheat on Nick...He never wanted that to happen._

"_I'm so tired" Ryan complained._

_Calleigh didn't even feel like hearing Ryan complianing.. she just walked away from him Horatio just looked and smiled at Natalia. Calleigh thoght there was something going on._

_It was a while later.. Horatio and Natalia where taking a break in the breakroom. It was only them two everyoe else was finally off working. _

"_Soo.." Horatio said._

"_I'm divorcing Nick" Natalia threw it ot there. _

"_What!" Horatio almost chocked._

"_He's not right for me; he cheats i'm done" Natalia said._

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Yes; it taked like five weeks to get the paper work in for it to come.." Natalia said. _

"_Ooo." Horatio said. _

_Horatio was shocked he didn't know what to say.. he was confsed. Words couldn't even discribe what was going threw in his head. Horatio didn't know how he felt about her.. _

_The day had flew by like a light.. the guy confessed to the murder. Lot's of people to that these days.. Horatio was driving Natalia home. Horatio and Natalia just smiled back and forth with each other.. they couldn't even say anything to each other. _

"_Do yo think we should talk about this?" Natalia asked. _

"_I have no clue.." Horatio said,, _

"_Let's just call it a one time thing.. nothing more.." Natalia said, _

"_Natalia why are you really divorcing nick?" Horatio asked. _

"_He hits me! I Can't stand it... then when that happened between us... uhhh" Natalia said,_

"_uhhhh what?" Horatio asked. _

"_It's nothing" Natalia laughed._

"_Natalia you can tell me..I won't care.." Horatio said, _

"_Well..my...my...my feeling for you went up and my feeling for him went down" Natalia said, _

_Horatio there didn't know what to say.. it hit him like a bullet.. a bullet that was really hard to dodge. It hit him right in the heart. _

"_Where hear" Horatio said, _

_Natalia leaned over and kissed him on his cheek; Horatio blushed when Natalia kissed him. Horatio watched her go inside the house.. then pulled away!_

_**A/N: what did you guys think of this chapter? I'm going to start keeping up on this story.. if you have read the 'Where's Natalia story' You know whats going to happen if you didn't like I said I would recommend you read it**_


End file.
